Sun Kissed
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Oh, so he was calling her Gabi now? Not exactly good news.


_Sun Kissed._

_By Katie_

_Pairing: Rypay _**bonding, not romantic.**

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: I decided to write about Ryan and Sharpay as bonding, not as romantically involved. Because there aren't enough fics about that here!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical 2, do you think I'd be frittering away writing about it?_

**SK**

The sun was beating down on Sharpay Evans. God, was it HOT outside. Her brother, Ryan, was nowhere to be found. If she found him anywhere near Gabriella Montez, she would ring his sorry neck. Nobody was outside, not even in the pool. Sharpay dipped her foot in the sea of turquoise that laid in front of her; it was like bath water. Gabriella had her lunch break for an hour and a half right now, making Sharpay very happy.

Gabriella was always in the way. Why couldn't she just make herself scarce and leave Troy in the care of Sharpay?

Sharpay stood up, making a little "hmph" noise before putting her cover-up back on and vacating the premises. She found her feet leading her to the main lobby. She saw Ryan sitting on a couch, laughing and palling around with...Chad Danforth? She gagged, coughing a little.

"Ryan?" Sharpay sweetly smiled, strolling up to the sofa. "Oh, hey, Shar. Chad and I were just...um...never mind." Ryan looked down, standing up. "Sharpay, before you jump to any stupid superficial and/or resentful conclusions, Ryan and I were talking about baseball." Chad rolled his eyes. "Baseball?" she raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Yeah, you know the sport where you hit a ball with a bat?" Ryan hissed, standing up and walking away.

Sharpay gaped, crossing her arms. "Hm, well, it was lovely chatting with you, Sharpay. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some caddying to do. Because, you know, it's my job." Chad smirked. "Hey, I have a job!" Sharpay fired back. "What? Shopping? Being argumentative? Bossing people around?" Chad laughed haughtily before stalking off.

Sharpay childishly stuck her tongue out before going off to find her brother. "Ryan! Ergh, where are you?" she cried, searching around. "Looking for someone?" a clipped voice sputtered. "Oh, shut up, Fulton. Where's Ryan?" Sharpay glared at the manager of Hot Springs Country Club, Mr. Fulton. "I think he went in the practice stage. At least, he was running that way..." Mr. Fulton pondered, pointing down the hallway. "Thank you." Sharpay elaborately exasperated, scurrying into the practice stage.

"Ry? Are you in here?" Sharpay spoke nicely, softly. "Get out of here, Pay." Ryan's voice said. "You only call me Pay when you're mocking me. So tell me what's wrong." Sharpay sternly said, collapsing into one of the red seats.

"Why can't you just let me be friends with who I want? If I wanna be friends with Chad and Gabi, just let me. For God's sake, I'm not your property." Ryan snapped, hurt visible in his voice. "Oh, so it's _Gabi _now?" Sharpay pouted. "See what I mean?! You only care about what you want! So if I start being friends with Gabriella, you think I'll start siding with her and Troy. So what if I do? Will that ruin your stupid little plan to win the talent show?" he continued.

A little twinge of hurt played in Sharpay's heart. Mostly because she knew that Ryan was right...

"Ry, I'm sorry. I do use you a lot. For a lot of bad things, too. So if you don't want to be one of my, uh, _henchman_, anymore, then it's fine. Okay?" Sharpay sighed. "Thank you." a body stepped out from behind a rather large palm tree that was sitting on the practice stage. "C'mere, little brother." she motioned for him. "Only by five minutes!" he protested, but advanced towards her. The way he walked...there was something different, Sharpay noticed. He walked a little taller. Like his back was straighter or something. Hmm...that was kinda weird.

She smiled when he finally reached, her wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ryan, you're my brother and I love you. No matter how dumb I call you...or how dumb you actually are." Sharpay simpered, giving him a pat on the back. "And I love you too, Shar. No matter how ugly your Tiffany headband is...or how ugly it actually is." he smirked. "Hey, I thought you liked that headband!" Sharpay gaped, crossing her arms.

"It says _sun kissed _on it! The last time I checked, writing on headbands was trailer park sheik." Ryan blinked.

"Mmm, you're totally right. I love having a brother with fashion sense."

**SK**

**Like? Hate? LOATHE? I thought Sharpay's transition from mean to nice-ish was a little too quick...but I'm the writer, so...**


End file.
